twilight Saga:Breaking dawn(6yrs later)
by meleah
Summary: What happened with Nessie and Jake.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on a tree branch watching the fish in the waterfall coming down to the stream. I have been trying to figure out how to proceed with telling the family about the possibility of a new one joining the group. When I hear Aunt Alice coming up and she sits down beside me and said " you might want to tell them that you are pregnant. They will be able to tell sooner than you think. I have to go hunting with Jazz .see you in a few hours. "  
"Okay, see you later. " I replied as she left me with something to think about. I walked into the house and saw that the family was scattered throughout the house. I say " I have to talk with all of you please come here. " I wait until they are all about the room and then I continue to talk " I am going to tell you something that will be a shock to you, it did me. I am going to have a baby!"  
"What we are going to have a child, I love you so much Nessie !" This communication from my Jake. I look at him and nod , then I turn to mom and dad they are smiling and have their arms open and waiting for me. I run into them and feel the evidence of their love. 


	2. Chapter 2

Grandpa Carlisle had us go back to Forks ware he still has all the equipment and supplies for the prenatal care. We are in the new delivery room as he lifts my shirt off the now showing baby bomb . He has the ultra sound machine on. " I want to check out the baby, when Bella was pregnant with you we could not see you. I see. .O my, look at this. (He said as he pointed to the screen) Its twins! Congrats guys. "  
I was in shock as I watched the screen some more . I told Jake I wanted to go hunting with my parents. He nodded knowing that I needed this. I called to dad in my head and told him to bring mom. They come in and we leave from the window at a run. They let me run in the silence until I was ready to talk.  
"I'm scared about this pregnancy and what it might mean. I wonder what they are going to be. Will they be able to shift or have a special abilities like we do?I'm not going to tell Jake about this doubt but was hoping you'd help me with any of them that come up? "  
"Yes, it will be fine Nessie" this from my father. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mom's phone rang it was grandpa Charlie. " Hi dad, what is happening you have called me earlier than planned? "  
"When will you be able to make it back to town and visit? "  
"I was about to call you and have you come over and see us. Would you like to come now? "  
"Yeah, be there soon. "  
I place my hand on Jakes and show him that I'm hungry for eggs. We hear a laugh from the next room. Dad then walks in the room and says" Your mother craved eggs too with you. "

Jake gets up to make me an some eggs . I feel a little nervous about the visit with Grandpa Charlie and how to break the news that I am pregnant .  
"Renamee Black you can do this, he has seen you grow up fast. I think he will be able to make it through just fine. "  
"Are you sure dad? "  
He just nodded. Jake then brought me the best eggs ever. 


	4. Chapter 4

We heard the car when he turned on to the drive. He pulled to a stop in front of the house and got out of the car. Carlisle was the first to open the door and smiling said" come in and sit down. "

" Were are Bells and Nessie ?" He looks around for us. "In here Charlie and how are you doing? "Carlisle leading the way to the living room. Mom got up to hug him and asked" Dad, so why did you need? "  
Charlie sighed" Bella I know you said it was need to know but I don't want to die right now. I have a tumor in my brain. I have a few weeks left. "

I started to feel sick, dad must have felt it because he handed over a bucket. This drew the attention of the whole family. Jake holds my hair back and Aunt Rose was rubbing my back.

"What is the wrong with Nessie? " Charlie asked sounding worried about me.

"I'm pregnant grandpa with twins .

********up stairs with Carlisle********

"What do you think Bella? Do you think we should talk with him and tell him everything? "

" I'm going to have to and let him decide what he wants to do. "

*******back down stairs*****

"Dad if I tell you everything you may not say anything to anyone no matter what, okay? "

"Yes"

"We are vampires, we feed from animals not humans. We can help you but it would take turning you into a new vampire. You will always have the hunger for blood. Nessie is half vampire and half human. Think about it and tell us what you want. "

"I hear the sound of paws coming from rez, Leigh got my call. "Jake went to let them in. When Jake came back with the visitors Leigh, Seth, and Sam. They came over to me and took my hand one at a time and congratulated me on the pregnancy. First Sam,then Seth, last was Leigh when I felt the need to keep her near I was a little shaken by the need. The look on her face mirrored my own.

I was about to get up when we heard the sound of another car coming up the drive and a pain shot right through me. "Ow that hurt. "

"Let's see if you are okay. "Carlisle started for the delivery room, then turned to Rose" Go ahead and open the door. "

"You are fine no breaks. "


	5. Chapter 5

I am just trying to find a comfortable position when I have to go to the bathroom again, I look around the room and I'm all alone. I shake my head and call out" grandma Esme, I need you please. "

"Okay dear one, what is the problem? "I saw the compassion in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I have to go to the bathroom again. I am so hugh I can't walk any were. "

"It's fine, just hold on to me. "

******when we come back********

We find Leigh and a new friend siting on the couch. I smile at her and she smiled back. I look at the new comer and say" I am Nessie, and not to be rude but that is my spot. I find it hard to get comfortable with the twins always pushing everything. "

"I'm sorry !(he gets up and moves over to the chair)My name is Fred and I was wondering if Edward is here. "

"He is hunting with my mother I will call them. (I take out the phone and call dad) Dad a man by the name of Fred has come to see you. "

"Ok we are coming back, love you. "

"They're coming back . So how do you know my dad? "

"He found me about three years ago and told me that my friend Bree had been killed and she said to find me. He did I was wondering around Seattle. "

"So how long are you staying with us? "

Just then they come in and dad started to talk but turned to me instead and held one hand on each side of my stomach. Something made him smile, and he looked at me and said" baby girl they love you and there are three of them not two. It will be soon. "Then he says as he goes over to Fred "Hi, it's good to see you again my friend. "

"Mom I hate to ask but can you please take me to the bathroom? "

"Sure, " we hear dad's laughing from the other room. He then tells Fred that this is what happened with mom's pregnancy.


	6. Chapter 6

I was just stretching when I first felt my water break. Jake grabbed me and ran up the stairs calling for Carlisle. He met us in the room. My pain was so much that I hadn't noticed when I was pushing. The first one was a little girl, next was born a boy the last was the other son . Our daughter we named Mary Elizabeth, the older boy we named Lonnie Edward, and last we named the youngest Anthony Carlisle.

It was their birth that brought on Charlies transformation to vampire.

*********1 month later******

I was just watching the kids playing with their father when all of a sudden they shifted to wolves. Dad came out to me and said "we will be fine mom. " they shifted right back to children. Charlie walks up to me and asks me if I would like to learn how to fight. I get up and we start practicing soon the children are too. I stopped to watch as Leigh and Fred joined the group of playing wolves.

We have been invited to New Delhi to visit our cousins. Anthony comes up to me and says" mom why do I not have someone like my siblings do? "

I looked into his eyes and stated "You just haven't met her. You will find her my son. " After he walks away from me and goes back to playing. Jake comes over and holds me to him.

"Nessie what is wrong? "

"Anthony is feeling left out because he hasn't imprinted on someone yet like the others have. I wish we could help him with this. I have been thinking about taking the kids to New Delhi and visiting our cousins what do think about that? "

"Okay do we invite your parents to come to?We have to bring Leigh and Fred with us too. "

"We will ask but I don't think that they will grandpa Charlie is still learning."


	7. Chapter 7

The van was full of people most were sleeping. The only other person awake was Fred when we pulled into the driveway. I turned to Fred and said" let's wake up Leigh and Jake. Jake wake up and get Anthony. Leigh get Lonnie, let's get them in side. "

At the same time the door opens up and Tanya let's us in the house. "Hi, the others are hunting. I will show you to your rooms. Are these the children? Oh, Jacob the one you're holding is cute and can I hold him?" Jake nodded and handing him to her. Anthony opened his eyes and said Finally my own mate before falling asleep. "What did he say? "

"Well do you remember about imprinting? He's imprinted on you. "

******later the same day*******

When I wake up and go down to the kitchen for breakfast I find Tanya watching the kids playing in the back yard. I walked over to her and asked "When is the rest coming back? Are you okay ?"

She drags her eyes off the kids and brings them to me. "They will be back tomorrow night. I am feeling a little bit confused as to how I feel about the imprinting. I mean I am a vampire how is going to work? I have this pull to be with Tony but I don't understand why he's so young. How can he have changed me already? "

"We are not sure how it works exactly but we know that it does, Mary's imprinted on Fred and Lonnie and Leigh have been imprinted on each other. I am happy that they have someone special. "

She nodded and turned to watch some more. Later on she went for a long run to think about what this will mean. 


	8. Chapter 8

I realized that my parents would want to be informed about Tony. I pick up the phone and dial mom's phone number. When she picks up she's a little worried I hear it in her voice "Is something wrong? Why are you calling me? "

"Is dad with you? "

"Yes so is the rest of the family why? "

"Good put me on speaker ,okay I'm calling you because Anthony imprinted last night on Tanya. I am worried about how she's taking it. I was wondering if you guys could come up and help me out? "

"We will be right there all of us. "This I hear from dad. I hang up the phone and see that the playing has stopped. Tony and Jake take off running, but the others come in.

"What are they doing? "

"Going after Tanya to talk with her, Tony needed for her to understand the concept of imprinting. Jake didn't want him to go alone so he went to. "

"My whole family is on the way to help Tanya to accept the importance of the imprinting. "  



	9. Chapter 9

The first to arrive was the cousins. Kate, Garrett,Eleazar and Carmen could tell that some thing was wrong as soon as they noticed that Tanya was not with the group. They said nothing about it but asked to be introduced to the new faces.

I nodded and said " this is Leigh she's part of Jakes pack and Lonnie's friend. This is Fred he's a friend of Mary. These are two of my children Lonnie and Mary. Jake and Anthony went to find and talk to Tanya. "Just as I finish saying that mom runs in.

"Is Tanya back yet? "Mom asked as she hugs me.

"No but Jake and Anthony went to see if she's going to be able to handle his imprinting on her. "

"Wait what are you saying? What is imprinting? How does it have anything to do with her? "This was asked by Kate.

I looked at dad and asked him did you ever explain about how it feels? Dad shaking his head smiled. "Okay well it's hard to find the perfect words so let me show you how it feels for me. (As I lift my hand) It's like they are your world the reason why you are. "I showed Jake from the moment I heard his voice in the womb.

At this feeling they just didn't know what to say. Eleazar read talents and said" With Mary's talent Edward you should work with her to use it she's limited but powerful and Lonnie should work with Kate his own power is great. Nessie I see you have grown in to yours nicely does anyone know how much you can do? "

Before I can answer Tanya comes in with Anthony in her arms and smiling. Tanya says" sorry for running off that way . I was able to get some thinking done because no distractions until you my little pup. " At this point my dad, Edward, laughed at something that he received mentally and so did Mary. Everyone looked at her and she said sorry.

"You should also know that Lonnie and Leigh have imprinted on each other. Mary has imprinted on Fred. Now Anthony on Tanya. "

"Nessie he likes Tony better." Remarks Tanya.

The end for now. If you want me to write more let me know.


End file.
